


Gun Shot

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pull of the trigger can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Shot

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of snapshot drabbles about their life together. Nothing longer than 400 words.  
> Prompt: Trigger

A pull of the trigger and the gun goes off. They stare in horror at the pair wrestling with the gun on the ground. They can't see who's shot, can only hope it wasn't Tig. Blood spreads in a puddle around them. Chibs manages to take a few steps forward, kneels down and reaches for Tig. Kozik moves closer, ready to help out if need be.

Tig pushes the now dead Mexican off of him and groans. Chibs pulls him to his feet and wraps his arms around him. Kozik joins them. Tig sighs in irritation and pushes them off of him and storms over to his bike, getting on and taking off without so much as a backwards glance to see if they were following him.

Chibs and Kozik exchange looks, knowing Tig is frustrated at letting the guy take him down that easily, but they're just glad it's the Mexican laying dead on the concrete and not Tig.


End file.
